


Three Months

by katiekat12



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiekat12/pseuds/katiekat12
Summary: Alex has waited months to propose to Maggie, but will she be able to do it when the time comes?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic - please go easy on me. Comments welcome, though! I did have a beta reader, so hopefully there are no major errors.
> 
> I do not own any of the characters.

She couldn't do it.

She had to do it.

But she couldn't do it.

What if Maggie said no? They've already been through this once. Alex couldn't lose her again. Not like this.

  

* * *

 

It's been three months since she bought the ring. And it was two months deciding on all the details of it, before deciding it was exactly what Maggie deserved. It had to be perfect.

The rose gold band was something she had debated for weeks, asking Kara and Winn and James, even calling up Lucy for her opinion. Lucy actually proved to be a godsend - going with her to several different jewelers and talking with sales people and designers with ease, often confusing the employees by making them think that she was the one buying the ring for Alex.

But every time Alex decides to give it to Maggie, it just doesn't seem to work out. She gets too nervous. The restaurant is too full - she doesn't want to cause a scene. Kara flies in with some new alien scandal to handle. Maggie starts kissing her and she can't just stop her now.

But tonight. Tonight is the night. She's gonna ask. She needs this. And Maggie needs this.

They'd just closed a case that had littered the streets of National City with bodies for weeks - human and alien alike - and they needed something good in their lives.

She can do this. She is Agent Danvers of the D.E.O. She's a badass. When she strides onto a crime scene, people part for her. She knows 6 ways to kill a person with just her index finger, for Rao's sake.

 

* * *

 

The moment comes and goes. Maggie was curled up next to her on the couch, all warm and relaxed. Shoulders loose, for once. The movie was quietly starting in the background - _Ghostbusters_ \- Maggie's choice tonight.

"What?! I can't enjoy Kate McKinnon fighting the paranormal?" she smirked, tucking herself into Alex's side and snuggling in to watch the four woman team stumble their way to saving the city from a barrage of ghostly antagonists.

Now, as Maggie's fingers trace small circles into Alex's palms, Alex pulls some stray hair out of Maggie's face and tucks it behind her ear, giving her a kiss in surrender.

"No, of course you can - so long as I'm still your favourite hunter of the paranormal," Alex laughs back.

Still, Alex can't bring herself to say the words she really means. Two small words is all it would take. But they're two of the heaviest words she'll ever speak, and it's too big. It's too much. 

 

* * *

 

They get ready for bed, as always, Alex brushing her teeth in the small, bright bathroom, while Maggie puts on Alex's old Stanford lacrosse t-shirt and some boxers. Alex chuckled to herself, noting how much she loved that Maggie always stole her clothes without asking, and would eventually find them in the laundry when they stopped smelling like Alex.

Switching spots, Maggie places a hand on the small of Alex's back, silently asking whether she's done in the bathroom. Alex nods and moves towards her side of the bed, fiddling with the drawer of her bedside cabinet a little, before deciding it wasn't the night, and adjusting her alarm clock before finally settling into her side of the bed.

Maggie is soon to follow, turning off the lamp on her side of the bed with a tired smile that reaches only one of her dimples, and considers her girlfriend for a moment before snuggling under the covers with a contented sigh. She can sense that Alex is unsettled, but whatever is going on in Alex's head, she'll tell Maggie when she's ready. If she should be concerned, Alex would let her know. Alex has always moved at exactly her own pace. It's something Maggie has always admired.

Maggie turns to Alex with a "g'night, babe" and small kiss on the shoulder, as she folds herself around her taller and slightly trembling girlfriend.

"Are you cold?" Maggie asks her, sleepy, but concerned, and rubs her arms a little to warm her up.

"Just a bit, yah," Alex answers. It's just easier.

  

* * *

 

It's 2am when Alex sits up in bed, having barely gotten any rest, finally fed up with herself.

Struck with an idea that could potentially go super well or really terribly, she grabs the small, black box and opens it up.

Glinting up at her is the small, single diamond on the ring she's been saving for three months now. It's simple and elegant. Understated, just like Maggie. And as she pulls it out of the box, her stomach churns.

"Just do it," she mumbles, almost inaudibly to herself.

Reaching for Maggie's hand, Alex holds her breath. "Thank Rao she's such a heavy sleeper." She slips the ring onto Maggie's finger and lays it gently back on Maggie's abs, where it was resting just moments ago.

She lets out a breath and sets the box back into her nightstand, hoping for the best.

Her breathing evens out as she finally lets go and falls asleep. All the pressure is over, she's done what she's done and committed to it.

Behind her, Maggie smiles.

  

* * *

 

The next morning, Alex wakes up with a jolt to the sound of her alarm ringing.

_Oh shit. Oh fuck no. No. No no no. Alex, you didn't...._

But when she slowly turns around, there's no one else in the bed. The other side of the bed was made, and Maggie wasn't there.

"O....kay?"

Trodding out into the kitchen, she spots a note on the counter next to a to-go cup of her favourite coffee from Noonans, just down the street.

Breathing in, she picks up the note and starts reading, hoping that she hasn't just fucked up the best relationship she's ever had. The only real relationship she's ever had.

_Hey babe, you were sleeping so cute, so I tried not to wake you. Got you some coffee - I know you have a lot of reports to file about our case, so you're gonna need it. I know I do. See you tonight! -Sawyer_

"Sawyer?" They only use their last names at work and in bed nowadays. "This isn't good. This is not a good sign..." But she can't do anything about it, now.

Glancing at the clock, she sees she has just enough time to shower before work.

  

* * *

 

It's lunchtime and she still hasn't gotten a text or call or drop-by from Maggie. Nothing. Radio silence on the ring-front. "WHY ISN'T SHE SAYING ANYTHING," Alex growls to herself, wringing her hands.

"Whoa, Alex, cool it. What's wrong?" Winn walks over to her, a look of concern written on his face.

Alex hesitates. She hasn't even told Kara....but she really needs to talk this out.

"I was going to ask Maggie to marry me last night, but I couldn't so... _I-slipped-the-ring-on-her-finger-while-she-was-asleep_....." she spits out, all in one breath. "And she was gone when I woke up this morning and she hasn't said anything about it. She hasn’t texted. Hasn’t called…" Alex looks helplessly at Winn.

Winn just stands there. Mouth on floor. "You...."

"Yah."

"And she....?"

"Right."

"I see...."

Alex's eyes are staring into Winn's, pleading for an answer.

"Well... Hm. Maybe she just needs time to think it over?... But you guys are, like, grossly in love. Like really. It's kinda disgusting." Winn rambles.

"Not helping." Death glare.

"What's not helping?" J'onn steps over, ready to assist on whatever case has his two best agents stumped.

"Alex was too nervous to propose to Detective Sawyer, so she just slipped the ring on her finger while she was asleep last night and Maggie still hasn't said anything to her about it." Winn clarifies, then catches himself and his eyes open wide in fear. Alex shoots him a look that, were she Kara, would easily have turned him into a pile of singed ashes at this point.

"Maybe she's just considering her options. She's very cautious, that one." J'onn adds.

Noticing how Alex's eyes practically pop out of her head, he continues, "You know she loves you. Heck, she's practically attached to you at the hip. I'm to the point of considering just making her an official part of the team, at this rate. She probably just had to rush off to work a case."

Alex, not at all calmed by their words, drops her head in her hands, turns back towards her screens. "I think there is a robbery in progress on Clark Street. I better head over there to check it out." And practically flies out of her seat.

  

* * *

 

Maggie is at her desk, it's been a somewhat slow day. She was still working on the paperwork from her case with the D.E.O when two kids were brought in hungover and covered in spray paint, after a night of tagging buildings down by the shore. So now she has twice the amount of paperwork that she started with this morning.

Looking up from stacks of paper, she plays with the ring again, a small smile reaching her dimples. It's perfect. It's everything she didn't know she wanted. It's small, but it's a little piece of Alex, and she can't stop glancing at it.

Chuckling softly, eyes sparkling, she returns to the paperwork she'd been procrastinating finishing. The pile of papers hadn't seemed to diminish at all, and she needed to finish on time so she could get home to confront her girlfriend.

  

* * *

 

Alex was just finishing preparing dinner when Maggie showed up at the apartment. She'd settled on her homemade mac'n'cheese, one of the few dishes she'd actually learned to perfect in her spare time after work. She could use the comfort after the day she spent puzzling over Maggie's reaction. Or lack thereof.

"Hi, babe. Long day." Maggie greets, with a kiss on Alex's cheek.

"I bet," Alex replies slowly, side-eyeing her girlfriend carefully.

Maggie goes about taking off her badge, gun, and boots, as if it were any ordinary day. Nothing different or special about tonight, no.

Several minutes later, she sits down at the table when Alex does, passing her a beer in the process.

Alex spots the ring and her eyes go wide. It's still on her finger. _Does that mean she..._ Alex wonders.

All through dinner, Maggie rags on about these dumb kids that were spray-painting buildings down by the water, never once mentioning the small gem adorning her left hand.

Maggie notices Alex's eyes repeatedly finding her hand, and purposefully keeps it in full view for the entire meal, never once addressing the elephant at the table.

  

* * *

 

The movie tonight isn't as enjoyable for Alex. She'd chosen _Safety Not Guaranteed_ off-handedly. It's one of her favourites, and she'd been in the mood for something light and a little out there, in an attempt to clear her mind. She doesn't know if she can bring it up. She did this to herself. She made this bed, and she'll lie in it.

Maggie, however, is fully enjoying how tense Alex feels against her tonight. She can tell Alex is too nervous to ask her about it, but she won't give her the relief. Not yet.

  

* * *

 

They're going through their routine, Alex brushing her teeth first, and Maggie changing into her pajamas - this time, she'd grabbed a different one of Alex's old sports shirts. They switch. Alex's eyes meet Maggie's and Maggie just smiles her infuriating smile. The smile Alex was hoping would greet her every night for the rest of her life, but she still doesn't know if it's reality or not.

And at this point, she can't ask. It's too awkward. 

 

* * *

 

They're in bed. Alex is facing away from Maggie when Maggie starts talking.

"Three months, Alex. You waited three whole months. You really think I was just gonna let that go?" She's smiling into Alex's back and Alex can feel it.

Heat rushes to Alex's face, and she turns to Maggie. "You knew!? Why didn't you say something?"

"You know I'm a detective, right?" She's smirking now.

After a pause, Alex gestures between them, "So is that a yes? Cuz that's what I'm getting..."

Light is dancing in Maggie's eyes and her face is glowing with a thousand-watt smile, both dimples fully on display. "Of course. You're not gonna go crazy on me, are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt on pinterest - originally on tumblr, I think, by Frencheisa? (the name was cut off) - about Person A being too shy to propose and just slipping the ring on Person B while they were sleeping. 
> 
> Told my beta about it and joked, what if Person B refused to acknowledge it, but they didn't think it would work, so of course I had to prove them wrong.
> 
> Frencheisa (if I'm getting that right), if you're out there, thank you for the idea - I've never written a fic before and this was a ton of fun. Great challenge. Hopefully, I haven't done too poorly. 
> 
> And to everyone who suffered through - Thank you!


End file.
